Hetalia one shots by vladi yay
by wearetheworld
Summary: Just what the title says although I doubt the fics will be any good. I didn't know what to rate this as well..
1. I need better ideas

Russia and America. Anya a d Amelia born enemies or so thnews papers said. The Cold War. Russia may hadon't e started it but there's no why she would admit it. America an annoying piece of shit in Anya's eye. Or is she? No no what was Anya thinking of course she hated America there's no way she could harbor any feeling but hate for Amelia. Russia had been doubting this whole Cold War business in o she decided to talk too Amelia and maybe she would become one with mother Russia and join the Soviet Union.

There was a nock on Anya's office door. "Da come in." As expected it was Amelia.

"Yo Russia dude what's with the suddent invitation bro?" Typical American as always Anya scowled and looked at the floor for a minute then motioning for Amelia to sit down in the chair across from her.

"Sit down and shut up... I want to tell you something." Anya blushed a deep shade of red as Amelia tilted her head to the side kind of confused on to why Russia would call her all the way out to St . Petersburg just to say something probably related to the war.

"Anya..? What is this-" Amelia was cut off by Anya kissing her on the lips. Amelia kisses back happily. The make out for a couple of minutes before Anya finally breaks the kiss.

"I love you..I don't want to fight you anymore..." Russia blushes a deep shade of red and mudders somethings in Russian under her breath probably something about how stupid America looked with that stupid grin on her face.

Amelia got up and gently hugged Anya. "I love you too babe."

And so America and Russia two of the world's greatest powers ended the Cold War and signed the paperwork and when't back to America's place and cuddled till they both fell asleep and they lived happily together in America's house and adventully they got married and they were happy forever and ever and they had three kids. Washington, Moscow, and Las Vegas. And they lived on and on happily with their kids and that my friends is how the Cold War didn't end.

 **welp my first attempt at yuri I did horrible but I might turn this into a one shot series and shit. I don't know why anyone reads my stuff but yeah anyways next up on my fic list is America x Vietnam and then a DaganRompa fanfic so yeah look forward to that.**


	2. This is why you don't lie to a Russian

Alfred was in a bit of a pickle you could say. He had lied to his girlfriend Anya anf she had found out. Of course she did. She knows everything. She stood in front of him ashe sat on the couch hanging his head in shame. "Well?" Anya asked him not looking very happy. She sighs and taps her foot on the floor.

"Er.. Anya.." Alfred started to speak but the death glare his girlfriend was giving him made him shut up.

"I'm sorry..?"

And he was never heard from again.

 **sorry this is so short! I've been really busy and I just want to take some time to make some mini fanfics that are short and funny. I do have a major project/idea for two fanfics that I would love to make so I might be taking awhile to upload those because I will be making two that are ckose to me personally and that I thought would be a good idea to explain/do because it is important to me. If you have any requests for this just PM me :3 ~~~Vladi**


	3. try not to feel bad

'Ah.. nobody came..' Romania sighed as she sat down on her bed. It was her birthday and nobody had bothered to come. 'Of course everyone forgot!' Romania isn't a very eventful country so she's not on the news unless something bad happens. Not even Bulgaria or her own brother Moldova remembered. She thought of all people that Bulgaria would remember but he didn't.

And that made her sad.

So very sad.

But that is life.

 **So to make up for the last short chapter I made I decided to make another short chapter to join last chapters shortness. Again I apologize for the chapters being short I had an idea for this one but I've put off posting this for so long that I forgot what the plot for this was suppose to be XD well this was a sad one I suppose. Longer stories on the way! I'm working on a America x Vietnam solo fanfic as well so check that out when it comes out! Well this has been fun but the writer needs to check update her other stories now! XOXO God Bless you all and for all those who live in Canada have a good Thanksgiving weekend/week! Remember that the Lord is good to us all!~~Vladi**


End file.
